heirsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blinking
The ability to instantly teleport from one place to another, Blinking is named for its speed, with the witch or being Blinking literally disappearing in the blink of an eye. Blinking is the most common teleportation power within the magical world. As Used by a Low Level Being Low level creatures tend to have several limits on where they can Blink. This may be anywhere to only being able to Blink to a few centimetres away to being able to Blink to a maximum of 1km away. Additional limitations may also apply. *Low level beings may only Blink to a maximum of 1km away. Long distances may be travelled by 'hopping' but this is time consuming. *Line of sight may or may not be needed, depending on the way the Being Blinks. Line of sight may work in cojunction with the limitation of distance mentioned above, or work seperately. *Low level Beings may not be able to Blink with other beings or objects that are outside the Being's intial personal zone. As Used by a Middle Level Being Mid level Beings tend to have lesser limitations on their ability to Blink. Mid level Blinking is the most common ability in the Magical World, belonging to Witches and Demons alike. *Mid level beings may move to a maximum distance of 50km away. Again, longer distances may be travelled by 'hopping' across the space between the starting point and the ending destination. Well known locations may be able to be Blinked to, no matter the distance. *Line of sight may or may not be needed. Mid level beings may be able to circumvent minor obstacles, such as walls should they be able to see through them, but this is not always the case. *Mid level Beings are usually not capable of of Side-Along Blinking, but can often take items or objects of a variety of sizes with them. There is often no limit to the size of the object being taken, but a lack of concentration or skill in the power may result in parts of the object remaining behind. As Used by a High Level Being High Level Beings have very few, if any, limitations on their ability to Blink. Again, this is a relatively common power amongst the Higher Tiers of Magical Beings. *High Level beings rarely have a limit to where they can Blink. They may Blink to the other side of the world and back relatively easily, with longer distances, to the Underworld or the Heavens, being in range of only a handful of High Level Beings. *Line of sight is rarely needed for High level Beings, as vague descriptions of memories are often enough for their pwoers to take them to the desired location. They are usually not affected by obstacles between themselves and their desired location. *High Level Beings are usually capable of Blinking with other Beings, as well as objects. A great distruption in concentration, such as Blinking while drunk, drugged or in crazed state of mind, may result in the Being or Object losing parts. *At this level, High Level Beings may be able to cause others outside of their personal range to teleport to other locations. This ability is known as 'Banishing'. As Used by a Charmed One Charmed Beings have all the abilities owned by a High level Being, with only minor differences. A Charmed One at full power is capable of journeying to anywhere they so desire, with no troubles. In addition, their ability to Banish has often progressed to being able to Summon anything, so long as the Charmed Being knows where it is. Unique Uses *Emotional Direction: Matthew Davidson is capable of using his powers of Empathy to specify a certain person he has a relationship with, Blinking to their side whether Matt knows their location or not. *Empathic Scouting: Matt is capable of using his Empathic gifts to scout out a location before he Blinks, sensing any Beings who may be there. Notable Users Matthew Davidson A High Level Witch, Matthew is capable of the following: *High Level Blinking Limits: Matt is capable of Blinking to whatever location he desires, and is unrestricted by distance. *High Level Blinking Line of Sight: Matt does not require a line of sight or strong memory of where he is Blinking to. This makes him capable of entering the realms of the Underworld or the Heavens. *Mid Level Blinking Accomplices: Matt is not capable of Blinking with other Beings of similar size of magical power. He is capable of moving objects of varying sizes, but has displayed the ability to also lose parts of the object when he is not focused. *Matt has not shown the ability to Banish or Summon. Matthew Tate A High Level Warlock, Matthew was capable of the following: *All the control over Blinking that a High Level Being was capable of. *Matthew did not show the ability to Banish or Summon. Prudence Halliwell Temporarily a Charmed Warlock, Prudence was capable of the following: *All the control over Blinking that a High Level Being was capable of. *Prue did not show the ability to Banish or Summon. Piper Halliwell Temporarily a Charmed Warlock, Piper was capable of the following: *All the control over Blinking that a High Level Being was capable of. *Piper did not show the ability to Banish or Summon. Phoebe Halliwell Temporarily a Charmed Warlock, Phoebe was capable of the following: *All the control over Blinking that a High Level Being was capable of. *Phoebe did not show the ability to Banish or Summon. Shadow A High Level Warlock, Shadow was capable of the following: *All the control over Blinking that a Mid Level Being was capable of. Additional Notes *Blinking is similar to, but not identical, to the powers of Shimmering and Orbing, which are evil and good versions, respectively, and may have additional effects Blinking is not capable of. *While Blinking is now a magically neutral power, it was once used only by good witches. Since then, Warlocks and Demons have stolen the power until Warlocks began to inherit it genetically. *Again, while Blinking is a magically neutral power, certain Races and Beings may have their own specialised form of teleportation. Blinking is available primarily to Witches and Warlocks, but may be available to Beings who are capable of stealing, absorbing or copying powers. Category:StubCategory:Powers